New names
by HeiKitsune
Summary: BLADE is losing people day by day form the wilds of Mira. The people of NLA grow restless on in their strange new home. Humanity, on its last legs, needs every advantage it can get. Even if it's in the form of world devouring wolf.


**Christ this game is long! I would have had this out sooner but yeah.**

 **Anyway, this is basically a little one-shot series. Sometimes it will fallow the plot of the game other times it'll be about the something else, like a romance or just plain humor. Also at the end of this there is a preview for a Samus X Link story. Hope you like this and the idea at the end.**

* * *

Days of X:

A new name

The rain in Mira was light. The windy drizzle fell on the alien planet in the early, dark morning. Its three moons slowly dipped over the planes of Primordia, covered by the grey clouds in the sky.

The last bastion of humanity, NLA is having a rather dreary quite night. The civilians have long rested, with only a few blade members roaming around. Working on their skells, recording the few lands of Mira that they have found and documented.

"Hmm." One such member, Elma, let her intelligent blue eyes stare out at the feral wet land form the west gate bridge. The chocolate skinned woman looked out to the rainy sky after a long day of wondering around the new plant. Still in her red armor, she adjusted her long white hair in thought. Yesterday she had found nothing but more vicious creatures when she had tried to venture off further than Primordia in search of some new people but sadly came up with no one. She was about to turn in for the day but there something about the damp night that called out to her.

"Oh Elma."

The young woman turned to one of her comrades, a large man who at first looks rather scary at first with his military shaved head and large muscled frame. But the steaming cup of coffee and dreary look in his eyes made him look a lot less intimidating.

"You're up early." He commented with grin.

"Humph. And you're up at all." She joked with one of her rare smiles. She walked pasted to him to one of the weapon's rack. She scanned them for a moment until she picked an assault rifle to add to her dual swords and guns.

"Doing some heavy hunting?" Doug yawned.

"I am going back out." She said equipping the assault rifle to her hip. "I still I can find someone out there."

Doug looked out to the wet three A.M rain. "Are you sure you want to go back other there alone? I could come with."

She turned back to him and smirked, "And have Lin grill you for not showing up for testing her new flight component?"

Doug paled at that thought, "Good point."

"Don't worry. I won't be too long." She exited out of the barracks leaving Doug to drink his coffee in a bit more of a hurry.

Mira could be called Earth at its more primal stage. The animals are massive, and the world is strange. Floating islands, aroura borealis, godly lighting storms, places and things that many humans could only dream of. No matter how many times Elma sees Primordia or any other of Mira's five continents, she is always stunned by the beauty and majesty of it all.

Her comm device beeped as she traveled the plains. Passing most sleeping Grexs and other indegins as they rested until the sun of Mira peaked over the horizon. After an hour of searching she sighed, pocketing her device. For a full two days she and team of blades have been searching for any signs of life pods. Only to find gaint teeth, gaint claws, and short tempers of many foul beast.

There was nothing to be found. And they already lost two members a month ago. Giving up seemed to be the only option but that wasn't Elma's M.O. Yet in this dreary night, she was thinking of just phoning it in.

"Looks like another-hm?" Her comm device suddenly starting wailing. She pulled it out, surprised at its reading.

"A pod!? But why is just showing up now?" There aren't that many probes in Primordia, so maybe the signal got late. Yet the area was close to a place already categorized, so why was it showing a pod in that location?

Either way she will have to investigate regardless.

Putting away her comm link, Elma dashed off to the Starfall basin.

Elma's flashlight pierced the night. Illuminating the sliver life pod as the light rain drizzled over it.

"This must be it." Elma examined the pod to make sure there are no dents are scratches. It was unharmed, shockingly. Normally the pods they found are either destroyed by random indigenes or eaten by them.

"Looks like it in one piece. Alright. Username: Elma. Password: zero zero two three dash f."

She spoke her username and password to the pod's one board computer. A loud hiss sounded as the doors slid open, steam form the inside of the pod poured out from the heat of Mira hitting cool chamber of the cryao generator. The sleeping face of a twenty something young man greeted her.

Elma readied herself to catch him as his body leaned forward a little.

"H-Hey-ouff!?"

However he is a tad on the tall side. Six two if Elma had to guess.

"Ugh." And he is rather heavy too, but not in the since that he was fat. It mostly a combination of his height and muscles. While he has a slim build he is by no means skinny like Lao, yet not as bulky as Doug. If she has to say how he looks in two words it would be a swordsmen's build; Lithe enough to move quickly, but strong enough to left any blade. While it is odd to have him on top of him, it did give Elma a chance to a better look at the gentlemen currently on top of her.

While the twenty something young man looked peaceful in his sleep, his eyes closed and relaxed without a single scar bump or blemish, there is an odd roughness to his features. Elma would have to guess it was his hair. A wild untamed mess of spiky black hair, although the middle of his bangs are a ghost white. Along with two tuffs of white hair on his head that looked like he had dog or cat ears. His is a healthy tanned color form spending days out into the sun.

"Ugh…" There was a groan form him as he stood up, holding his head in pain. He shook it to clear out the dust and cobwebs that formed.

Opening his pale green eyes, he took in his odd surroundings as light rain dampened his clothes. The green trees and blades of grass looked familiar yet at the same time didn't'. His mind raced on where he is but it was ringing whenever he tried to think.

"Ahem."

A small cough below him alerted him to another's presences. Looking down, a dark sliver haired woman was looking up at him.

"You ok?" She asked rather bluntly, but there was a bit of sassy in the way she spoke. Not that it matter much to him since she had spooked him. Sending jumping up then falling back into his statis pod. Hitting his head with a loud clang on the end of the metal tube. Making Elma wince as she stood.

Rubbing the new lump on his head, the white haired woman offered her hand to help him up. She noticed, on the hand he rubbed his head with, was an odd charm bracelet. He looked at her hand, green eyes looking at it then her own deep blues.

"Here." She offered with a smile. However after a minute he merely stood up on his own. His eyes still taking in his surroundings.

 _'He doesn't trust me.'_ Elma deduced when she looked into his eyes. The cold, deadly. Uncaring even. It seemed to match with the serious scowl on his face in an almost wild like way. Like she was looking at a beast she has just woken up.

 _'Well let's at least try and get on a first names bases.'_ She thought.

"My name is Elma. What's yours?"

She snapped him out of his thoughts when she spoke. He looked at her for a moment, staring at her almost blankly.

"You don't remember your name?" Elma asked, somewhat astonished by the fact.

The stranger crossed his arms and closed his eyes, thinking. He tugged through his memoires, only to find inky blackness. A hazy cloud that he can't pierce through. And what things he could shine on are only as clear as mud in a midnight fog.

There was…a woman?

A scream perhaps?

He shook his head. Nothing seemed to come to mind.

"Amnesia?" Elma muttered, a hand on her chin in thought. "That's not good. Do you at least know-"

"KEEE!"

Elma turned in shock while the stranger stepped back in surprise of the gaint bugs screeching around them. Twenty large dog sized black bettle monsters hissed and growled their pincers at them.

"Damn. I knew one of them was fallowing me. But it looks like it brought its whole pack." Elma took out her dual guns, aiming at the small hoard with a glare. "Can you fight?"

She turned to see him stepping back in fear, not that it surprised her. Not every person that comes out of statis is a fighter.

"Stay behind me. I'll handle them."

She dived into the fray, her bullets flying into the gaint bugs. However they merely bounced off their exoskeleton as they hissed and roared at her. She ducked and waved through the acid spit they tired bombarded her with.

One of them hissed, jumping at her with its pincers poised to crush her. Elma whipped out her two blades and slashed open it's under belly. She spun, dodging the fangs of another bug while cutting one that jumped at her. She danced and twirled with deadly speed, hacking away at the hoard with expert skill.

An insect flew at her, vomiting it's poison at her until she cut it in half and sliding under another that prepared to pounced on her and tore it's under belly open. She sued her guns to keep the beast at bay, the bullets bouncing off the monster's shells. She closed in with her swords to cut through them, slicing the bugs in pieces. The bugs tried to overwhelm her, hissing and jumping at her but they could not break her guard. She sliced and cut her way through the horde of insects.

A bug jumped at her threating to take off her head while she stab right through another. She turned to meet it, planning to blast it open with her pistol.

"Rragg!" Until the stranger jumped with a roared, tackling it to the ground. Shocking Elma as she watched him wrestle with it. Looking like more of wild animal then the bugs attacking them.

He grunted as the monster tried to throw him off his back as he slammed one fist in the beast and held on with the other. The monster was a bucking bronco, kicking and shaking. Trying to knock him off, but he held on constantly bashing at its shell, trying to break it open. Even with his memory loss he has never seen bugs this big before. Yet what shocked him was the fact that his first thought wasn't to run like a normal person but to fight back. He didn't know where that thought came from. But he knew he couldn't dwell on it for long as he watched Elma take on the monsters.

He grunted as the oversized pest gave a practically hard swing to the right as he keep pounding his fist into it. He may not know this woman much, but if she is going to protect him, he may as well return the favor. This however was not his thoughts, but his instinct since he has no memory to recall on.

 _'So he can fight or he's just nuts.'_ Elma thought, watching as the stranger wrestled with the monster for a moment then turned back to bugs that tired bite her in half.

"Geh!?" When the monster finally swung him off he crashed into a large metal container. It's contains flying out around him. Metal bars, sheets, electrical equipment and a combat knife scattered about as he rubbed the back of his head in pain. Apparently his head is just going to keep its lump.

"Hey!" Elma rushed to him but was quickly cut off by the pack. Their fangs bared forcing her back.

"Damn!" She cursed as she slashed back at them, trying to advance but she could only watch as the insect skittered towards him. The monster hissed, opening it's pincers as it jumped at him aiming to take off his head.

Swiftly he took the knife and retaliated. Ducking under bug and cutting open it under belly as spun out. Elma watched as he enter the fray with that same beast like ferocity. With adept skill the man just out the staits pod lacerated through the bugs. Cutting them in half, and slashing them to pieces.

A bug dived bombed him form above but he grabbed it's pincers with one hand to flip it on his back while he twisted to avoid a acid blast from another, letting his knife pierce the under belly of the one on his back. Without losing his pace, he hacked at two more that came his way ducking under the second one to give it a powerful round house that set it flying into the rocks with a crunch.

He bared his teeth like fangs, growled and roared like a demon. His movements swift with every step a killing blow. There was no thoughts in his mentions, only instinct. A feral and primal instinct that made him more of an untamable beast then the ones on Mira.

The bugs finding him a bigger threat, surround him. He jumped back to avoid a few spits of acid only for him to pulled behind cover of the broken piece of the White Whale by Elma as a volley of acid nearly melted him.

"Good. So you can fight." Elma mention as she peaked her head up and shot off a few rounds to push the rest of the hoard back. While they did diminish their numbers, the gaint bugs did not falter in their march to them. Constantly spit their deadly acid at them.

Reloading one gun with one hand, she hand him an assault rifle with the other.

"Can you use a gun as well as that knife? I need you to lay down some cover fire while I finish them off." She asked. Her expression calm and cool even though they are beaming swarmed by man eating bugs. It didn't take much thought for him to figure out that this woman is a veteran in whatever her profession is that has to do with killing. Her sparkling blue eyes never luster even under these dire circumstances.

He could to respect her for that. Even if doesn't trust her much at the moment.

He took the gun and looked over it while Elma keep shooting to keep the beast at bay. She won't say she was surprised by the fact that her new colleague could fight, she was shock by the skill he presented. He moved fast, but his strikes were heavy brutal, and without any remorse. Not as if he was angry, but almost bloodthirsty in predator like way. She won't lie and say she isn't curious to what his past is like herself. Just to see what made him like this.

"It's a Standard M-K twenty seven assault rifle." She explained, ducking while a spit ball flew over her head. "It fires twelve rounds and second with a reload tim-"

The sound of gunfire not her own made her head turn to him already blasting at them. Further surprising Elma with his accurate shots. Aiming between the eyes, taking off pincers, and even crippling a few bugs with precise shots.

"Well you're just full of surprise huh?" Elma smirked at him as he reloaded and continued to rain bullets on the bugs.

Elma wasn't no more time. She vaulted over the fence with her two swords to finish off the hoard.

"Stream edge!" She spun vertically, slicing a whole group of them in one go. She cut a bug in half as it pounced her, valuated over another then slashed three more that soared in one swift motion. The Monster tried to swarm her as she danced around them, cutting them in twos and threes, but they were quickly shot down by the young man. His marksmanship obliterated anything that made a single foot near her.

He jumped over the wall, continuously shooting as he sprinted to regroup with Elma. Spinning, he met pincers with his dagger and countered with an upper slash. He sent an unrelenting kick that sent two bugs screeching into each other when they tried to assault him on his left.

With great synergy the two humans eradicated the pack of dog sized insects. Elma blasting away at their ranks. Ducking as he cut overhead, spinning over him with her gun's screaming bullets as he ducked under her to cut another. A globs of acid flew at them. He flipped over her back as she dodged one to her left to swiftly kick the offender. She sprung up from her church to blast three more out of the sky. They continued this violent dance. Working off each with their minds on similar goal of survival. When the dust settled and the ground is covered in the gooey husk of the bugs, their backs were to each other and their weapons still drawn. Their trained eyes shifted to see if any hostiles were left but there are only them and the burn and destroyed bodies.

"Well," Elma remarked as she put her guns away. "It seems you remember how to fight at least."

He blinked for moment, not recognizing her voice for second until his blood stopped pumping. The whole ordeal was very surreal, he acted not on command but just action. Like his done this whole thing before.

Shaking the cobwebs, he turned to Elma then handed her back the gun. Which she refused with a shake of the head. "Keep it. You may need it. But hopefully not too soon."

He looked at her for minute, then nodding and putting the weapon on his back.

 _'Not much for words.'_ She thought, noticing how silent he is. Her eyes caught something the bracelet on his writs again.

"Dose that ring any bells?" She asked, pointing to the silver charm on his wrist.

He titled his head at, looking almost like a lost dog, until he looked at his left wrist. On was a silver charm bracelet with the earth hanging on it. Yet the odd thing was a large wolf looked as though it was trying to eat it. The Earth hanging in the beast maw.

He observed the charm, trying to see if it brought back anything. A friend, a building, a simple number would suffice to ease his worries.

"Fenrir." Elma said suddenly, causing him to look up at her. "The charm may be based of the norse myth of Ragnarok." She continued. "It's basically Aramgaenon, but with a wolf devouring the world."

Fenrir huh?

He looked at the charm. Still nothing came to mind. But the name resonated with him somewhat. Also it does sound a little cool.

"Fenrir." He repeated. His voce sounding young, but far from a child's. It was deep, a little rough, and oddly quite. Yet it had this soothing strong feel to it.

Elma was a little taken back by the fact he just took the name of a world ending demon dog. However as she watch a gentle breeze making the white tuffs on his twitch that of a dog's ear, and his vicious fighting style played back through her brain. She found herself smiling at how oddly it fit him.

"It's a good name for you." She grinned and he nodded back to her. He was hesitant to trust her, and he still his. But that hesitation has lessen to a more mutual respect. She is an adept fighter like him, and she seems to know this place more than he does. He could trust her. How far though is yet to be seen.

"Come on. We better hurry back before more of these show up. Fallow me. I'll explain more on the way." Elma led the way of Starfall basin with Fenrir in tow. They took a few steps together, before Elma paused when she thought of something.

"Not to be too invasive but," She asked "Did you call yourself Fenrir because of the charm, or was because it sounded cool?"

Fenrir's face turned a little red when she figured him out. He quicken his pace out of the basin to hid his embarrassment as Elma laughed a little at how such an intimidating and scary person could have such a childish thought.

 _'Look's our new crew member is going to be a little…interesting.'_ She thought. Smiling as she jogged up to him to explain what had happen to the white whale, and the state of the human race.

* * *

 **What did you think of it? Honestly I wondering if I should have changed his name, but with silent protagonists and/or customizable characters I've stop caring too much if they are portrayed correctly since every has their thoughts about them. Hoped you enjoyed this story!**

 **And here's that preview!**

* * *

"Ah…. It seems our new guest is awake."

Dark blue eyes blinked to get their barring.

They looked around to see space. Literally space. Distance stars dancing across the sky, colorful galaxies slowly spinning in the inky blackness as meteorites soared past them. There is this oddly blue tint to the whole world. As if he had struck his head and was seeing everything through a blue screen. The blonde hair teenager looked down in his white gloved hand chair, wondering where he is. Then it dawned on him that he is actually sitting in a chair in the shape of a gaint hand.

Then he realized the clam, gentlemanly voice that had greeted him.

Looking forward, an odd looking man sat with his gloved hands laced under his chin, sat at an expensive desk. Saying he is odd is rather big understatement, like saying his long scythe like nose is short. His eyes are large, bulging out of his head. Kindly looking at him in his finely tailored black suit.

Setting next to him is woman with short black hair and was sucking on a lollipop. Her glasses gaze at him teasingly. Her legs crossed in high and dignified manner, yet there sex appeal just seeming to ooze off her. It could be the blue stewardess dress she was wearing that emphasizes her features nicely.

"Welcome to the Velvet room." The long nose man smiled politely. "My name is Igor."

With a gesture with his hand he continued, "This is a place between dreams and reality. Mind over matter. However, before we being I would like you to sign this."

He snapped his long fingers and a contract and pen appeared before the young man's lap.

"It is nothing serious." Said Igor, as he waved his hand dismissively. "It is merely saying that you will take responsibility for the powers bestowed to you. Weather you use them fallow your fate. Or…" He changed his hands under his chin. His smile grew ever so slightly.

"Will you use them to break the chains of destiny?"

He took the black ball pointed pin, looking at the contract ten at the odd old man. He wondered what would happen if he didn't sign it. If he just forgot about all this. Said this was all a dream and wake up.

But he couldn't wake up.

And judging by the gun in the woman's hands, he didn't want to know what would happen if he didn't.

So he signed his name: Link.


End file.
